Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. The appearance and quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, enhancing user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority. Moreover, increased multimedia use imposes high demands on designing, packaging, and fabricating display devices, as content available for mobile use becomes more extensive and device portability continues to be a high priority to the consumer.
An electrowetting display includes an array of pixels individually bordered by pixel walls that retain liquid, such as an opaque oil, for example. Light transmission through each pixel is adjustable by electronically controlling a position of the liquid in the pixel.